


Hard to Get

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Power Rangers - Freeform, Sex, Smut, idk what im doing just give me money, im going to hell but so are you if you read this, my gay hoes, sleepover but like no sleep, top!Kimberly, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim shows Trini how much she wants her,, (spoiler they have sex)uhm...basically bc this fandom is all abt Kimberly having a daddy kink i was like cool lets write some sinfirst fanfic pls dont crucify me bye





	1. Chapter 1

Kimberly dodges a punch thrown by a nearby Putty, and using her momentum she kicks back the stone monster and lands on her feet. As the last Putty crumbles Jason gives her an incredulous look and Billy claps his hands together and says excitedly,

“Wow, Kim! That’s brilliant use of your cheerleading flexibility and dexterity,”

  
Kimberly just shrugs, she’s not a cheerleader anymore. She’s a ranger. She’s changed now and she has people she cares about, Billy, Zach, Jason, and Trini. She cares now. She knows how important her actions are. And she has every intention of making them count.

  
“Okay, let’s end practice now, make sure you get some rest, tomorrow is endurance training!” Jason jars Kim out of her thoughts and Zack sighs and starts complaining about running.

  
Trini is just sitting on a rock drinking from her water bottle, the same water bottle Kimberly used to distract Trini just enough to tackle her into the crevasse.

  
“Hey there, aren’t you excited for training tomorrow?” Kim jokes as she sits down next to Trini, letting her leg touch the younger girl’s.

  
Kimberly’s heart speeds up as she focuses on Trini’s outfit a bit too closely, she’s wearing a tight tank top and athletic shorts. A familiar heat rises to Kim’s cheeks. Kim is usually at ease when it comes to flirting, but that’s when it’s with boys…they’re so easy to read and they swoon, because she is Kimberly fucking Hart. But Trini just makes her nervous, she puts butterflies in Kim’s stomach and makes her heart race uncontrollably.

  
Trini snorts, “I just love to run so much, like I do it every day, it’s so fun!” Trini sarcastically imitates the equivalent of a girl that really likes horses but with running. Kim laughs and Trini takes a sip of her water.

  
Kim hums as she lays down, feeling exhausted and sticky with sweat. And so, this is the moment Alpha-5 decides to approach Kim.

  
Without opening her eyes Kim says, “Alpha, listen buddy I’m really tired so if you could just not I’d appreciate it,”  
The robot seems offended as he justifies his presence, “I was just here to tell you your vitals seem a little stressed, maybe you should have someone take you home to go to bed. I’m just worried, you know, Power Rangers and all, we need you tip top shape!”

  
Trini coughs and suggests she could carry Kim to her house. Kim immediately awake, sends a shocked look to Trini but she seems preoccupied with some dirt on her shirt.

  
“Oh no! Your vitals are stressing right now Kim! I think you should go now,” Alpha cries out.  
This garners the boys’ attention.

  
“Kim, are you okay? Maybe you’re experiencing overheating or overtraining maybe you’re stressed?” Billy thinks out loud trying to help.

  
“Did you eat enough today?” Jason asks worriedly as he kneels down to look at Kim. Zack helps her up and everyone is fussing over her except Trini.

  
Kim feels embarrassed to say the least, here she is almost having a heart attack because a girl looks really good in skin tight clothes, and this certain girl’s tank top shows enough cleavage to make Kim’s head spin, and the way she smirks makes her want to sin. Just everything about her turns Kim into a mess. A gay fucking mess.

  
Kimberly feels a hand grab at her waist, and she’s suddenly in Trini’s arms, “I’m going to get her to bed guys. Don’t worry okay?” Trini vaguely addresses the group and takes off with Kim.

  
Kim can feel Trini’s warmth and she really can’t process much because Trini’s hand is digging into her legs and the other is protectively around her back. Kim knows they’ll have to go up the lake in the cavern and she’s relieved because she’ll get the sweat off of herself and she’ll get to see Trini wet.

  
Trini stops just under the lake mirror exit, she looks down at Kim and says, “I’m sorry but there’s only one way out, I’ll go as quickly as possible,” Kim’s heart melted as Trini looked at her with concern in her eyes.

  
In about 10 seconds they’re both on top of the cliff. Trini sets Kim down on her feet as she wrings out her hair and shirt. Kim can only stare because she can see Trini’s revealed abs.

  
“Whatcha staring at princess?” Trini quips sarcastically when she looks up. Kim flushes and decides to flirt or try to.

  
“Would you believe me if I said you?” Kim replies knowing it sounds innocent enough if Trini isn't interested in her.

  
Trini just huffs in annoyance and orders Kim to jump on her back, and the second Kim has her arms around Trini’s neck she is running at full speed to her house.

  
Once they get to Trini’s house Kim slides off of Trini and smiles, “Thanks for the ride and for letting me stay over,”

  
“It’s no problem, and I mean who would I be if I let you die?” Trini jokes as she walks to the front door.

Kim laughs and leans into Trini as she whispers in her ear, “Not a ranger,” she lets herself linger in Trini’s personal space for a moment before pulling away.

  
Trini changes the subject and says, “Okay, well, just say you’re staying over for an English project and don’t say anything weird,”

  
Trini unlocks the door and lets Kim inside as she yells out, “Mami! I’m home!”

  
Squeals of joy are heard as two young boys crowd Kim. Trini tries to introduce them but the twins are fixated on Kim.

  
“Trini, you have friends?”

  
“Why is she here?”

  
“Who is she?”

“Ella es bonita,” One of the boys says and the other looks at him and agrees.

Trini is holding the bridge of her nose and is visibly uncomfortable, so Kim kneels down and answers all of the boys’ questions hoping to set Trini at ease. This seems to do the trick because Trini finally introduces the boys as David and Mateo. Trini also tells them something in Spanish that Kim can’t understand but the boys take off running.

Trini and Kim walk into the kitchen and Trini pours them both glasses of water as she greets her mom again. Trini sits down at the counter close to Kim.

“So, who’s this? Is she a friend, Trini? You didn’t tell me about her,” a young-looking woman says as she cuts up vegetables.

Trini sighs, “This is Kimberly. She’s in my English class we have a project due on Monday, so I invited her to work tonight,” she tips the glass back and finishes her water, and Kim wishes she could stare but it’s not really acceptable to stare at your friend like you want to make out with them.

“Okay well, I still want you to join us for dinner,” Trini’s mom says tensely.

Trini agrees and all but drags Kim to her room. She shuts the door behind her and slides down, exhaustion painted on her face.

“This family stresses me out. There’s a lot of shit going on because my parents don’t like the fact that I'm not a heterosexual, but I don’t think you’d have any experience with that, Kimberly Hart,” Trini laughs to herself in a way that seems a little strange.

Kim quirks her eyebrow and smirks, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me Trin,”

Kim decides she’s pushed the poor girl enough today so she falls down on Trini’s bed. The room was a dark blue and filled with posters of punk-rock bands (some of which Kimberly recognized) and a bunch of drawings. The desk in the corner of the room was messily scattered with school papers and tests. It felt like Trini and the bed smelled like coconut shampoo and the outdoors.

“So, do you want a shower? I can give you some of my clothes to change into? Or like whatever,” Trini says as she looks in her

dresser for clothes that Kim could wear.  
“I think I’ll just take the clothes and nap if you don’t mind?” Kim says. Trini nods and throws her some clothes to change into.

Kim lazily gets up and turns her back to Trini as she pulls off her shirt. And she unclips her bra and lets it fall. She hears a thud and it’s Trini, she tripped on a textbook. Kim giggles, she’s going to have fun with this.

“You ok, there? I can help if you’re hurt,” Kim says teasingly as she pulls Trini’s shirt over her head. The black shirt is a bit too small for her and it shows about an inch of her stomach, but it smells like Trini and it’s soft so Kim doesn’t care.

“No, no, I’m okay,” Trini says quickly from the floor where she’s sitting.  
Kim hums and slides off her shorts to put on Trini’s sweatpants. She gathers her clothes and puts them next to the bed and climbs up to lean off the edge.

“Hi,” Kimberly says as she’s leaning over Trini. The yellow ranger visibly gulped and said hi back.

“Could you turn off the light, please??” Kim whines, she’s very comfortable on the bed and doesn’t feel like getting up.

“Only for you,” Trini mutters. Kim gets under the covers and waits for Trini to come back. When she does she has her phone and headphones.

“I’m just gonna listen to music and wake you up for dinner, okay?” Trini says as she lays down on the bed a bit farther away from Kim as the older girl wants. Kim hides her disappointment, but really, it’s not like Trini would be comfortable with cuddling, though Kimberly has another chance after dinner.

Kim surprisingly drifts off to sleep after about 20 minutes. Maybe it was just knowing Trini was right next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol do i really have to do this

Trini had to turn up the volume of her music multiple times to distract her from the girl lying next to her. How badly she wanted to wrap her arms around Kimberly. Her need was stronger than any pain shes ever encountered. She wanted to bite between her smooth red lips, and feel the grace of her soft kiss. Trini wanted so much, but she knew she could never have any of that with Kim.

As much as she teased Trini, she knew it was strictly platonic. Why would she want her? She could be with someone stronger and less of a fuck up. Trini sighed, her emotions getting pent up in her throat. She couldn’t cry, not with Kim here. Kim doesn’t need this shit, and besides Trini never asks for help, and this will not change for some stupid infatuation. Trini clenches her jaw and moves to put some distance between her and the girl that is unconsciously torturing her. The creak of the bed is louder than Trini expected and she curses.

 "Fuck what?" Kim slowly grins, accustoming herself to Trini’s room once more.

"Oh, my god - Kim you fucking can’t do that to a girl!" Trini sputters, shocked that her cursing awoke her teammate, and shocked with how incredibly sexy Kim sounds right now.

"Mmmm, not sorry," Kim teases biting her lip. Trini can’t help the blush that takes over her face. Covering her face in her hands she exclaims, "You’re impossible,"

Kim crawls out of the bed and rights herself to be a foot or so away from Trini. Stepping a bit closer to Trini, Kim's eyes gleam as she whispers, "Usually people just call me hot,"

Kim’s eyes scan Trini’s face for a reaction and Trini gives her one. Trini grabs Kim by her waist and pulls her flush against her body. Kim smirks and threads her fingers in Trini’s hair.

 "What are you waiting for princess?" Trini finds her voice and flicks her eyes to Kimberly’s lips.

Taking the cue Kim closes the distance between them, tenderly kissing Trini. As the younger girl pulls away, Kim surges forward again claiming Trini’s lips with her teeth. Both girls are putting their hands on each other, reveling in new territory. Trini’s knees find the back of her bed and Kim pushes her to sit. Kim and Trini’s lips finally separate, gasping for air.

 Kim regains her composure first and smiles deviously as she gently spreads Trini’s legs so she can step between them. Against Kim’s core she can feel Trini’s warmth. Trini’s breath hitches as she takes in the goddess above her. Kim’s short hair looks unfairly sexy, tousled from her sleep earlier. Not to mention the lust in the girl’s eyes, it was enough for Trini to get wet.

 "So, you’re into me?", was all Trini’s overloaded brain could come up with.

To answer, Kim kisses the corner of her lips and moves down to suck lightly on Trini’s neck, eliciting a soft moan from the younger girl.

Kim trails back up to Trini’s ear and slowly says, "I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you. I am very much into you,"

At this Trini snaps her eyes shut and pulls Kim into her body, wrapping her legs around Kim’s waist.

"Mmm, I can’t believe how amazing you feel," Kim mutters as she positions them flat on the bed, straddling Trini.

Trini wants this so bad, but her brothers are in the other room and her parents are downstairs preparing dinner. There’s no way Trini could suppress her screams. Seeming to read Trini’s thoughts, Kim sighs and rolls off of Trini. They both start to laugh, realizing how crazy the spontaneous confession and make out were.

Trini reaches for Kim’s hand and they intertwine their fingers, shyly smiling at each other.

 "Can we talk?" Trini’s hesitant voice pierces through the stillness. Kim frowned and held on to Trini’s hand harder, "Yeah,"

Trini swallowing her fear opens her mouth, "I just...want to make sure we're on the same page. I want to be with you and I just don’t think I’m good enough for you. I don’t want to fuck shit up,"

Kim’s forehead creased and she sat up bringing Trini with her, "Trini...I want you. I’m basically in love with you.... haven’t you noticed? You’re exactly what I want, you’re perfect, okay?" 

Trini smiles and feels full, she’s happy.

“So, wanna go out?” Trini smirks.

“God, yes,” Kim groans as she catches sight of Trini’s smirk, knowing she won’t be able to keep herself from jumping Trini if she keeps at this.

The two girls are startled out of their embrace when one of Trini’s brothers yells for them to come to dinner.

Kim sighs and offers her hand to pick Trini up. They stand and walk towards the door until Trini asks Kim to wait.

Kim stops, waiting for whatever her new girlfriend’s reason is.

Trini smirks leaning up into Kim’s personal space. Kim’s heart is racing and she wants more than anything for Trini to kiss her again.

Disappointed, Trini goes to her ear and whispers in a sultry voice, “Earlier when you asked me ‘fuck what?’ the answer was me,” 

Kim gasps as Trini pulls away and walks out the door.

                Groaning, Kim realizes she won’t be able to think of anything else but Trini naked, begging for her, dripping wet and warm. And now she has to have dinner with the girl’s family, the same girl she wants to pin against a wall and grind on.

Kim feels the familiar burn in her stomach. She’s incredibly turned on and she needs to get release. Pulling on her lip with her teeth Kim gets under control and goes downstairs. She’s not going to be the only one who has to be uncomfortably turned on.

Kim joins the family at the dinner table and politely remarks how good the food looks. Trini’s mom smiles and starts talking about how the recipe was from her grandmother, and Kim tunes her out and focuses on the girl next to her. Trini’s still smirking because of earlier, but Kim is determined to wipe that smirk off her face.

As they begin eating and politely, if awkwardly, talk about Trini and school, Kim slides her left hand onto Trini’s thigh. Trini shifts slightly, but not enough to cause suspicion. Kim smiles to herself and tightens her grip. She knows Trini feels it in her core because she softly whimpers.

“So, Kim how are your classes? I hear you’re a very talented girl,”

Kim chuckles and answers normally like nothing’s out of the ordinary, while her fingers play with the hem of Trini’s shorts.

“Yeah, but you should know your daughter sure is a whiz in English class,” Kim snickers knowing she’s torturing Trini and now she has to hold a conversation while she’s playing with her under the table.

“Really? Trini, is this new? Do you want to be a writer, or is it just a hobby?” Trini’s mom asks.

Trini clenches her jaw, staring daggers at Kim before clearing her throat, “Uh-uh, well,” Trini has to pause as Kim’s fingers press hard against her throbbing clit, “it’s - a hobby,” Trini barely gets out due to Kim’s ministrations.

Just when Trini thought she was going to catch a break, her usually quiet dad pipes in, “Yeah, when I was in college I wrote a few short stories, I think you’ll be an excellent writer. If you want I can show you later?”

Screaming internally, Trini is forced to answer again, this time she just nods. Conversation resumes normally and Trini can breathe again. Kim’s hand stills for a few minutes, just resting on her thigh. Trini drains her glass and goes up to refill it, inviting Kim to come with her.

Finally, alone and safe from moaning while Kim basically fingers her under the table, Trini turns on Kim, pushing her against the counter.

“You fucking asshole, I swear to god,” Trini spits, pressing her body into Kim so she couldn’t move.

“I should just pay you back and fuck you right here, but I bet you’d like that,” Trini says angrily, staring right into Kim’s eyes.

Kim grins, liking the dominant side of Trini. To piss her off more, she bucks her hips up against Trini. Trini’s eyes go wide, lust and disbelief on her face. Her firm hand pushes Kim’s hips back and Trini contemplates going further. She decides against it, it would take too long and she can get to that later.

Instead, Trini roughly bites Kim’s neck, above the collarbone.

“Just shut up, ok. Don’t fuck around anymore,” Trini demands, filling up her glass before going back to dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading pals
> 
> also if u could comment thx bc i wanna know what ya'll think  
> cool bye idk when im updating bc im really depressed n finals so we'll find out


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner is quickly finished and the girls excuse themselves to work on their ‘project’.

Once out of view Trini picks up Kimberly, her legs knotting behind Trini’s back.

“I’m seriously going to fuck the shit out of you,” Trini whispers harshly.

Kim feels a jolt directly to her core, she’s been wet the entire dinner, just thinking of having sex with Trini. Trini leaps up the stairs, using her ranger’s power to get to her room faster. Once safely inside, Trini locks the door, pinning Kim against the back of the door. Her hands moved from the back of Kimberly’s thighs to her waist. The rough squeeze of her midsection made her hips jerk involuntarily. Seeming to please Trini, she puts her lips on Kim’s and opens her mouth. Kim teases her tongue into Trini’s mouth, both of them frantically trying to gain dominance. Trini relents and submits to Kim.

Smiling through the kiss Kim untangles herself from Trini and guides the younger girl to the bed. Trini, open mouthed, stared at Kim as she removed her shirt. Her breasts were full and beautiful. Trini leaned up to kiss Kimberly but the girl pulled back and slid her hands down Trini’s chest. Reaching the hem of Trini’s shirt, she ripped it over the girl’s head and pushed her back down into the bed. Pausing, Trini stopped Kim.

Kim was confused until Trini put some loud rock music on.

Smirking, Trini tackled Kim and straddled her. She unhooked her bra and slid out of her shorts quickly.

“This is the part where I fuck the shit out of you,” Trini spoke in a low voice.

Groaning, Kim challenged her, “Yeah? What makes you think I won’t fuck the shit out of you?”

“I have a lot of self-control,” Trini grins, leaning forward knowing Kim won’t be able to resist touching her.

                True to her word, Kim’s hands went directly onto Trini’s boobs.

Tsking her, Trini removed Kim’s hands, and pulled one up to her face, letting Kim’s thumb rest on her lips. Trini caught the thumb between her teeth and softly nibbled on it, making Kim’s pupils blow up. Going further, Trini took Kim’s pointer finger into her mouth and sucked lightly on it until she heard Kim moan loudly.

Smirking she let the hand drop and got close to Kim’s face, her body almost entirely lying on Kim’s.

“You can’t touch me, or I’ll stop. Now I’m going to fuck the shit out of you, ok princess?” Trini exhaled, her breath warm on Kim’s lips.

Groaning, Kim relented, knowing she needed relief from her burning core.

Once more, their lips connected hotly, searching each other’s mouths. Kim struggled to not touch her girlfriend while her body writhed and grinded on hers.

Trini kissed down her neck and to where she bit Kim earlier, now a light-yellow bruise. Her tongue swiped across the bruise soothingly. She left open mouthed kisses all down Kim’s chest. Trini palmed a breast and put the other in her mouth.

Kim let out little moans and whimpers, her breath speeding up.

Taking that as encouragement Trini bit down on her nipple and pinched the other between her thumb and finger. Getting pleasure from the stinging pain, Kim moaned out Trini’s name.

Trini felt her wetness trail down her thigh. It was getting harder to compose herself and work up the girl under her when Kim’s noises of pleasure turned her on so much.

Sealing her mouth around Kim’s, Trini trailed her hand to rest right above Kim’s navel.

Parting, Trini quickly worked back down Kim’s body. Her head rested between Kim’s thighs, tugging at her sweatpants for permission. Kim groaned and wished she could shove Trini’s head between her thighs.

“You look beautiful like that, all hot and panting, it makes me wet,” Trini winked, knowing Kim was battling for control over her desire to touch her.

Kim squeezed her eyes shut and roughly grabbed at her own hair to keep from grabbing Trini.

“Just fuck me, I’m literally about to flip us over and eat you out,” Kim seethed, in a painful position because of Trini’s relentless teasing.

“Okay, okay, no need to get impatient princess, you can’t blame me for wanting to take time memorizing all the ways you moan,” This elicited another moan from Kim’s parted lips.

Trini pulled the sweatpants off of Kim, taking in all of the exposed skin. Kim was fucking beautiful, muscled and curved. Trini’s mouth watered for what was in store. Gingerly, Trini hooked her fingers in Kim’s panties. She looked up silently asking if it was okay. Kimberly all but ripped the underwear off herself.

Finally, Trini was face to face with Kim’s sex. She wanted to let her eyes roll back at the sight. There Kim was, soaked, for Trini, literally slick was webbing off her thigh. Both girls groaned.

Trini wasted no time, licking straight up Kim’s pussy. Her cum was salty and bitter but it tasted so good. She found herself licking up all of her partner’s juices, before continuing. One hand curled around Kim’s thigh to hold her in place and the other separated her folds.

The soft touch on her sore pussy made Kim gasp. Trini’s thumb found her swollen clit and rubbed small circles into her. Kim had to bite on her hand to silence a scream.

Softly, Trini licked her again. Her tongue swirling against Kim’s clit. Trini hummed in approval causing Kim to grind up into Trini’s face for more friction. Trini eased a finger into the older girl’s drenched pussy. It easily bottomed out to the knuckle because of how wet Kim was. Trini stretched another finger into her and began pumping and curling her fingers. With each thrust the sound of Kim’s wetness livened.

Trini looked up at her girlfriend while her fingers were quickly thrusting in and out of her, and her mouth was around her clit. Trini could feel her walls fluttering against her fingers, just a little longer and she’d cum. Lifting her face for a second, Trini encouraging said, “Cum for me baby, come on princess,”

Kimberly moaned and started losing control of her hips, but Trini held them down firmly and quickened both the pace of her fingers and her tongue.

Sucking down hard on Kim’s clit, she came. The rock music easily hid Kim’s screams within their own. Trini kept pumping into Kimberly, only slowing for about a minute. She resumed her previous pace, wanting to get Kim to orgasm again. Kim was breathing really hard and moaning just the same.

“Come on baby, I know you got more,” Trini said, willing her fingers to move even though they ached with pain.

She dropped her head again and sucked and nipped at the overstimulated clit. Her fingers glanced Kim’s G-spot and again she had her girlfriend shaking in pleasure and cursing unintelligibly.

Amazingly Kim’s hands never touched Trini and Trini had to give it to her, she had some insane self-control. Trini’s hands would have been on Kim in a minute.

Trini eased Kim down from her consecutive orgasm. Slowing her fingers to a stop, Kim’s walls still fluttering around her. Trini smirked down at Kim, both of their bodies were slick with sweat. Trini pulled her fingers out of Kim and sucked on them, making eye contact with Kim the entire time. Kim’s body was still twitching.

Trini leaned down and licked up all of Kim’s cum from her legs and pussy. Kim groaning as Trini came in contact with her clit accidently. Trini chuckled and leaned up to her girlfriend’s face and kissed her lips briefly.

“I told you I’d fuck the shit out of you,” Trini muttered, her hands playing with Kimberly’s hair.

“I just need a minute and I’ll get you cumming in seconds,” Kim said in a low, serious voice.

Trini swallowed, knowing this would probably be true. Her words ripped new arousal through her already buzzing body. She sighed and rested her head on Kimberly’s chest, resting her tired hand.

Minutes later Kim has Trini on her back, biting back a moan.

“Aw, baby let me hear you, I’ve wanted to hear you whimper like this for months,” Kim says in parts as she bites along Trini’s neck.

At this Trini whimpers, a cross between a groan and sigh. Trini can feel the fire between her legs, and Kim leaning over her staring at her with her dark brown eyes isn’t helping.

Kim’s hands go dangerously low to Trini’s core, but hitches over her abs. The feeling of Kim’s cool fingers against Trini’s burning flesh causes her to tense her entire body. Trini doesn’t miss the look of lust on Kimberly’s face when she sees her abs ripple. Flattening her hand against Trini’s abdomen, Kim got to feel her muscles and make Trini twitch with need.

“Please, Kim,” Trini pants out, she needs her hands down her boy shorts.

Kim presses her thigh against Trini and the younger girl gasps. Taking advantage, she grinds heavily up into Kim’s thigh. To her surprise, Kim lets her. Trini lets her hands rake down Kim’s back leaving thin scratches down her sculpted back.

“Kim, I need you to fuck me,” Trini growls, frustration building up in her as the girl on top of her is just staring at her with dark lidded eyes.

“It’s just really hot seeing you grind on me, sorry babe,” Kim apologizes as she removes her leg and replaces it with a cupped hand. The palm of her hand pushes hard against Trini’s clit and the girl moans.

                Kim lowers herself to lick Trini’s shorts applying pressure and warmth to her pussy. Trini whimpers again, pulling Kim’s head closer into her. Kim grins as she slowly slides the shorts off, kissing and nipping the revealed skin. A thin layer of hair protruded and Kim scratched her fingers through it, causing Trini to start cursing in Spanish.

                Finally, the shorts off, Kim got to work, licking at the cum and rubbing circles into her clit. Trini got louder and could barely form sentences. Trini yelped when Kim’s tongue poked into her pussy. Kim sucked and thrusted her tongue into Trini, working her up until she was thrusting up into her face. Kim removed her tongue and started thrusting her fingers into Trini.

                “Oh, my god! Kim, don’t stop. Fuck me hard,” Trini yelled out.

                Kim obeyed, adding a third finger to her two and stretched Trini’s walls, feeling her clench on her fingers. Kim licked through Trini’s folds, sucking and nipping in places, her left hand never leaving Trini’s clit.

                Trini’s grip on Kim’s head became tighter, and Kim knew the girl was close. Kim brought her lips to Trini’s clit and looked up to see Trini gasping and gorgeously flushed, her mouth open and moaning.

                “Shit. I could come just from looking at you,” Kim muttered, feeling her pussy dripping, yet again.

                A strangled cry came from Trini’s pretty mouth, and she tugged through Kim’s short, wavy hair. The force was strong enough Kim found herself cumming because of Trini. Both girls were riding out their orgasms, bodies slick with cum and sweat.

                Kim rolled off Trini and whispered, “Jesus fuck,”

                Trini groaned, feeling spent and still aroused, “That was fun. Wanna shower later?” Trini grinned suggestively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im reeaaaallly sorry i havent updated in a while im super unmotivated but i love this ship so   
> plz plz comment questions/thoughts/whatever i love to know what u guys think   
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> op- there is it (fat amy from pitch perfect)  
> the daddy kink is exposed dun dun

 Kim pulled herself up next Trini and spun the girl around so she could cuddle her. Kim hummed appreciatively into Trini’s neck, “You are going to kill me. Honestly you turn me on too much,”

                Trini smirked and Kim didn’t even have to see her face to know, “What princess, you got yourself a boner?”

                “If you’re into that stuff I could show you sometime, I have a strap on,” Kimberly shot back, letting her hand find its way between Trini’s thighs.

                Trini whimpered when Kim’s hand brushed her folds. Her hand trailed back up and worked slowly on Trini’s clit. Her clit was twitching from stimulation. Kim softly kissed Trini’s shoulder.

                Trini had a feeling Kim wasn’t going to change her pace, she just wanted to see Trini pent up and begging for release. Trini reached down her stomach and moved Kim’s hand to work hard and fast circles into her own clit. Kim seemed amused and moved her hand to cup her girlfriend’s boob, squeezing it hard.

                Trini made whimpering noises as she fucked herself.

                “Need some help, babe?” Kim asked, wondering what Trini wanted her to do, I mean, she was perfectly content on watching, but she wanted to feel Trini cum because of her.

                “Just talk dirty to me, princess,” Trini said between gritted teeth.

                “I can do that,” Kim whispered, letting her hand play with Trini’s boob.

                “I can’t wait for detention Sunday. You wanna know why?” Kim said into Trini’s ear, watching her girlfriend fuck herself.

                “W-why?” Trini gasped out, her breath labored, her body shaking from pleasure.

                “I’m going to have my face buried in your pussy while we’re in the bathroom,” At this Trini moaned, pushing her ass further into Kim’s core, “I want to be able to taste how hot you are for me,”

                Trini yelled out, “Fuck, Kimberly!”

                “I love how your face looks when you’re just about to cum, babygirl,” Kim said as she dragged her fingernails down Trini’s chest.

                Trini was quivering and stuttering, on the edge of her orgasm.

                “Do it for Daddy, baby,” Kim whispered, watching as Trini’s eyes pinched shut and she screamed.

                Coming down from her high, Trini turned so she was facing Kim. Trini was still breathing hard and her face was flushed red from exertion, Kim was grinning and staring straight into Trini’s soul.

Trini was the first one to break their silence, “So, you have a daddy kink?” Trini smirked, and Kim felt a jolt through her core.

“Didn’t seem to be a problem earlier, now did it?” Kim smirked, letting her hand wrap possessively around Trini’s waist.

Trini blushed, and whimpered, “I think it’s hot. And I’m down for it, Daddy,”

Kimberly let out a growl and smashed their lips together, not minding the accidental clashing of teeth. Kim released Trini’s lips and moved to her neck, biting hard enough to leave a hickey, even with Trini’s fast healing ranger power. Trini groaned, and snaked her fingers through Kim’s dark black hair.

Kim, satisfied with her mark, leaned back and laid down on Trini’s bed.

Trini, still feeling playful, straddled Kim’s hips and slowly grinded down. Capturing Kim’s attention, she smiled.

“So, now that I have you in my bed, naked and fucked, I have to ask. What happened down in the Pit?” Trini asked curiously, punctuating her point with a swift thrust of her hips into Kim’s stomach.

“Uhh, I was really hot for you. And eyyy, look how it turned out,” Kim confessed, blushing slightly.

“Aw, that’s really cute, Daddy’s shy,” Trini smirked knowing what the nickname will do to Kim.

Kim raised her eyebrows, letting Trini grind on her, “Trini, you really don’t want to egg me on,” her voice low similar to a growl.

Trini laughed and rested her hands on Kim’s stomach, letting herself lean forward so her breasts were right in Kim’s face.

“Mmm, why not? I’m having fun, princess,” Trini said sultrily, her words dripping like honey.

 “I’ll probably end up fucking you so hard you won’t be able to sit down without being sore for like a good week,” Kim said closing her eyes in self-control.

Trini felt heat in her core, getting turned on by Kim’s words.

“Do it,” Trini dared her girlfriend.  

Kimberly didn't need to hear it again. Her eyes turned mischievous and her smirk made Trini's legs go weak. Kim grabbed Trini by her waist and set her on her face. "Oh, shit dude," Trini groans out, not expecting Kim to let her sit on her face. This only spurred Kim to lick Trini's pussy faster, keeping her hands firmly on Trini's hips, pulling her even closer to her mouth. Trini was moaning and had to grab the bed backboard to keep herself steady, but still her hips jerked her pussy into Kim's warm mouth.

Kim had her eyes closed in concentration and bliss, she loved how Trini would squirm on top of her. Kim let one of her hands grasp Trini's ass, squeezing hard. "Uh-hh, baby right there," Trini moaned out, her throat letting out the most beautiful gasps and moans.

And it was because of Kim. Trini's pussy was so hot and wet, her cum trailing down Kim's face. Kim was stabbing her tongue through Trini's folds and in her walls, she let her mouth suck on her girlfriend's clit. Trini was shaking and cursing. Kim continued her ministrations and Trini gasped out, "Babe, I'm close," Kim smiled and opened her eyes, wanting to see the younger girl come undone under her tongue.

Kim wasn't disappointed with the view, Trini's boobs were bouncing and her mouth was open, voicing her breathy moans and curses. Her head was thrown back, her long brown hair a mess. Kim picked up her pace, sucking on Trini's clit and kissing her inner thighs. Trini finally bucked her hips hard into Kim's face, while groaning.

Kim moved their positions, so Trini was lying on her back and she was leaning in between her legs. Kim slowly brought Trini down from her orgasm, rubbing her hands down Trini's body soothingly. Kim leaned back on her knees, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Kim let her eyes connect with Trini's and said, "I would eat you out for hours, you're so fucking sexy babe," Trini blushed and groaned.

"You are sexy. And I don't think I have to prove I can eat you out for hours, unless you want me to," Kim said smirking as she lowered herself onto Trini.

"Shower, now," Trini said in a demanding voice, not waiting to see if Kim was following after her. Kim's heart was about to burst from her chest, she just fucked Trini, they just fucked. This was a fucking long day, but Kim didn't mind if it meant seeing Trini like this. Kim sprinted after her, joining her in the bathroom.

Trini had the shower on already and the vent going. Kim sauntered up to Trini, both of their eyes dark and full of desire. Kim licked her lips and pulled Trini into a deep kiss. Both of them could taste their cum on the other's tongue.

Kim guided Trini to the counter, lifting her onto it and stepping between her legs. Trini's hands were tangled in Kim's hair, pulling and letting Kim know that she was Trini's. Kim moaned into the kiss and breathed through her nose, not wanting to separate from Trini. Trini felt incredibly turned on, she felt flames in her stomach. Kim let her hands rest on Trini's thighs, then she squeezed them. "Fuck, Kim," Trini says as she breaks their kiss.

Kim just smiles and looks up at Trini, her face full of adoration and love. Kim puts her hand on Trini's cheek, gently. Trini is the one that bends down and puts a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Trini pushes off the counter and shoves Kim into the shower. 

After Trini got Kim to cum a few times they decided they fucked enough for one day. They were sitting in the shower, the warm water pelting their backs. The rock music was still on because neither girl actually turned it off.

Kim felt so many things, love, excitement, calm, safe, and alive. The girl she was holding in her arms has made her feel more alive than she's felt in years. It wasn't that Trini got her hot and her heart pumping, well she did, but she made Kim feel warm and alive, in a thrilling kind of way when you're not sure if you're dreaming or not.

Their skin had become wrinkly by now and Kim had to pick Trini out of the shower because she said she wasn't going to move. Kim didn't want to move either, but she'd much rather touch Trini with hands that didn't look like raisins and feel like rubber. Once out of the shower Kim let go of Trini so she could get a towel.

Trini pouted and said, "I'm cold," and then wrapped her arms around her chest, her breasts pushing up obscenely. Kimberly wasn't prepared for that when she turned around, towels in her hands. "Uh-you look hot to me, babe...like fucking hot," Kimberly stuttered as her eyes focused on Trini's chest.

Trini smirked when she realized what Kim was looking at, "Distracted much?" Trini couldn't keep in a chuckle, but to be fair she did like to look at Kim's body too.

Kim blushed and threw a towel at Trini, muttering, "It's what you do to me, idiot," Trini decided to tease Kim further and said, "Hmm, and what exactly do I do to you?" Trini had closed the space between them so Kim was almost pressed against the bathroom door.

"Distract me," Kim said equally as stubborn as Trini. Trini hadn't bothered to put the towel around herself, suddenly invigorated by the effect she had on the older girl.

"Oh, yeah? Give me an example, Daddy," Trini exhaled, her body almost close enough to touch Kim's.

Sounding similar to a growl Kim said, "Now, punkass,"

Trini pushed Kim back into the door with her palm on Kim's abdomen. Trini wagged her finger in front of Kim's face, "Not gonna cut it. Be more specific, sweetie,"

Resisting a groan Kim focused on Trini's eyes and nothing else. She still felt Trini's hand burn into her skin but she pushed through it and ignored the heat between her legs, "Well, for starters I'm already wet and you have me pushed against a door, so, yeah. I mean, like I'm fine with you taking control, I like it, and I trust you," Kim said honestly.

Trini gave Kim a lopsided grin and kissed her quickly. "Ah, I guess I gave you the right answer then?"  Kim joked, letting herself dry off with the towel as Trini did the same.

"No, it just means I'm going to dominate you in a few minutes," Trini said with a smirk that made Kim go weak. "Trin, really? We basically fucked for like 3 hours...and we should turn off the music because it's getting late," Kim said realizing it was around 10pm.

Trini didn't miss a beat as she replied, "You'll just have to be quiet then, princess," Kim was amused and shocked that Trini had this mischievous side to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt guilty abt not updating for like 3 weeks so have some smut sin children  
> (comment for me <3)


End file.
